


Emma's Winning Goal

by Lord_Byron_Mudkippington



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!, ラブライブ! 虹ヶ咲学園スクールアイドル同好会 | Love Live! Nijigasaki Gakuen School Idol Doukoukai (Anime)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, Masturbation, Multi, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23202742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington/pseuds/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington
Summary: Emma and Karin make a bet involving a futbol game between their respective countries. Whoever wins gets to choose what the other wears for a get together next week. Things are going to get more interesting than either of them expect.
Relationships: Asaka Karin/Emma Verde, Ayase Eli/Matsuura Kanan, Miyashita Ai/Nakasu Kasumi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Emma's Winning Goal

**Author's Note:**

> I said that I was going to write SIFAS material for this month, but I feel like I've exhausted the ideas I have. I even made ones up on the spot to fill in the gaps. I think it's time to return to some other writings, but I hope y'all have enjoyed these!

"Are you sure you want to make this bet?" Karin sat on the couch, a bowl of chips in her lap and an arm around Emma's shoulders. She looked at her girlfriend with a confident smirk, which usually had the effect of stunning Emma due to her outrageous attractiveness. "You know that Japan has a much better futbol team than Switzerland. Are you even sure that Switzerland has a team?"

"Of course there's a Swiss futbol team!" Emma huffed, annoyed that Karin would act so ignorant, even if it was just a joke. "Our team aren't pushovers, so I'm positive in making our bet!" Truthfully, though, she wasn't. Not because she thought the Swiss team would lose, because she had a lot of confidence in them. It was because of the specific bet they had made.

"I'm sure." Karin laughed, clearly a lot more confident in her team and the bet in general. The two of them had agreed to make a wager for the upcoming futbol game between Japan and Switzerland. Whichever team lost, they would have to wear anything the winner wanted at next week's get together. A few of their friends were coming over to watch a big sumo wrestling tournament, which apparently was the perfect time to embarrass their significant other. "So you're sure about this, huh?"

"I told you I am, didn't I?" Again, she was not sure. She was blatantly lying to Karin, but she felt that she had to. Karin was not only sexy, but uber-confident in her body. She could flaunt it like nobody's business, and she had so much self-control. Meanwhile, Emma felt like a shy prude compared to her. She was still struggling to get over being embarrassed at having sex behind closed doors. To think of doing something like this, where one of them would be walking around all their friends in skimpy clothing, was scary. It wasn't something she was sure she'd ever be prepared for, but she wanted to be more comfortable with that type of thing. If Karin was, why couldn't she be?

"Alright then. May the best team win." Flashing Emma a grin, Karin put her hand into the bowl of chips and started to eat, her eyes glued to the screen as the game began. Emma turned to watch it as well, but she was feeling too nervous to fully concentrate. What if she lost and had to walk around their house in her underwear? All their friends would be there to stare at her, and it'd be so embarrassing!

Of course, it would _also_ be embarrassing if she ended up winning. She would have to choose something for Karin to wear, and she'd be prancing about the house in that while all their friends stared at her. It wouldn't even be a problem for her: she was used to showing off in skintight clothing. Karin's attitude was the complete opposite of hers. She was so stuck in her own mind about next week that she was barely paying attention to the game.

It would've been easy to not take the bet. She was sure that Karin had been joking when she suggested it in the first place. If she had said she wasn't comfortable, which she wasn't, it would've been waved away right away. The truth was, she wanted to be comfortable with this sort of thing. Karin was, clearly, and it made her feel inadequate that she wasn't in turn. Maybe, if she went through with the bet, she could gain the confidence to be more outgoing in more intimate situations. They had been dating for long enough: didn't Karin deserve someone who was as fiery as she was?

This was her chance to make a statement. No longer would she be the calm, easygoing foreigner who shied away from sexual situations. She would be more like Karin, and it was all going to start with this bet. Of course, she could have taken things a bit slower. Maybe she could have worn a shorter skirt outside rather than throw all her chips into a futbal match. It was too late to back out now. She'd never forgive herself if she wimped out and looked bad in front of Karin, who had never looked bad in her life.

Eventually she was able to focus more on the game, though it wasn't easy. Not only was she dealing with a lot of worry over what was in store for them, but Karin was being the natural distraction that she was. She would put her hand on her leg, rubbing it while still watching the game. Maybe _she_ could keep concentrating, but Emma couldn't. She bit down on her lip when Karin started to rub up her thigh, getting too close to her crotch for comfort. Weren't they supposed to be watching the game?

They didn't do anything too untowards, but Karin continued to be very forward. She squeezed and rubbed Emma's thigh, making her whimper and shake in her seat. Though Karin didn't turn to look at her, Emma could see a telltale smirk on her face. She knew what she was doing, and she was enjoying it. To be honest, Emma was enjoying it too, even if it was still too embarrassing to admit. Which was... bad, wasn't it? Hadn't they been dating long enough that she should be able to say out loud how she was feeling?

"Karin, that feels good..." She whimpered out, and Karin turned to look at her in surprise. It wasn't that she was silent in bed, but it usually took a bit for Karin to coax anything out of her. For her to vocalize something so soon was shocking. Not only that, but it was a turn-on. Now the game didn't seem so important to watch for her either.

Karin slid her hand up Emma's shirt, all the way to her bra. She started to grope Emma's breasts through her bra, making her moan and shake even more. Unlike she usually would during their foreplay, Emma didn't try to muffle the sounds she was making. She let them out proudly, which was another bout of shock for Karin. Though she didn't know where all of this was coming from, she liked it. Maybe she really _was_ ready for the bet they had made.

Soon, Karin had gotten herself on top of Emma, making her lay down on her back. She captured her lips with her own, their eyes simultaneously shutting as they pressed against each other. Karin still had her hand up Emma's shirt, squeezing her huge breasts to her heart's content. With her other hand, she started to run her fingers through Emma's hair, enjoying how soft it was. Really, everything about Emma could be described as 'soft'. That was something that drew Karin towards her.

While kissing Emma, she opened her eyes and glanced over at the television. She could see that Japan had already jumped out to a 2-0 lead, which made her smile against Emma's lips. It already looked like the win was in the bag, which meant she would be getting to see her girlfriend really open up in a way heretofore unseen. She was already fantasizing about what she'd make Emma wear, and it was getting her wet.

Underneath her, Emma was getting pretty wet herself. She wasn't thinking so far into the future anymore, though. Her mind wasn't on the bet, or the game: it was just on Karin's body, and what it was doing to her. Karin had always kept in good shape, but she still maintained a very curvaceous body. She had the perfect combination of strength and sexiness, and having someone like that on top of her never ceased to drive her wild.

The two of them fooled around on the couch while the game continued, neither of them super interested in it anymore. The outcome was important, but it'd get there eventually. Besides they had over an hour to do whatever they wanted. They may have been on a time limit, but it was a pretty loose one. So they tuned out the game, and tuned into each other.

As the game was winding down, the two of them laid in each other's arms on the couch. They were both completely naked and very satisfied, even more so than usual. Emma had been quite a bit louder than she generally was, and her vocalizations remained ringing in Karin's eardrums. She was replaying those moans in her mind, having a double dose of happiness between that and Japan's continuing two goal lead. It was 3-1, and time was winding down.

However, what was it they said about counting your chickens before they hatched? With time running out, Switzerland found their groove. They hit two goals in relatively short order, turning Karin's smile upside down. She could feel Emma squirming in glee beneath her as the clock ran out with the two teams tied. It was time for a showdown, and her confidence was no longer as high as it had been.

They sat back up next to each other, on the edge of the couch as they watched the final kicks being administered. Their heavy, naked breasts bounced with each jump of joy or outward groan as each kicker either made or missed their shot. Finally, Switzerland was on their last kick. It was still tied, meaning this was going to be a make or break kick. The kicker rushed forward, the goalie bobbed and weaved, his eyes glued to the ball... He kicked it, it flew towards the net, the goalie dived... and it went right past his outstretched hands and into the net.

"Yes!" Emma jumped onto her feet, nearly clocking herself with her boobs as she celebrated. "They won! They won!" While she celebrated, Karin groaned and hid her face in her hands. How could Japan do her like this? They had the lead! A two goal lead! In soccer! They don't even score goals half the time. Where were their minds at, really? She would never forgive the Japanese.

"Unbelievable..." Karin muttered, shaking her head. Well, a bet was a bet. She put her money on the wrong horse, as it were, and now she had to put her money where her mouth was. "Well, good job, Emma. You won the bet." She stood up and patted Emma on the shoulder, sighing deeply. "I suppose my outfit for next week is in your hands now. Take good care of me."

"Don't worry, I will." Emma smiled too innocently for someone who had won such a naughty bet. She gave Karin a quick peck on the lips, bouncing on her heels. "I need to think of what I'm going to have you wear. Ooh, it's so much pressure..." She could barely believe that she agreed to the bet, much less won it, but there she was. Karin's body was hers to dress up, and in front of all their friends too. It was nerve-wrecking, but exciting as well. She was actually going to do something she'd never felt confident enough to do before. This was a step she wanted to take.

"Let me take some pressure off of you." Karin reached around and grabbed Emma's ass, making her squeal in surprise. "Since I'm losing my dominance next week, I might as well use it up now." She started kissing Emma's neck, making her tilt her head back and moan. Squeezing her ass, she got as close to her as she could, their naked bodies pressing up against each other. "This is revenge for your futbol team winning."

"Oh dear..."

* * *

Next week came, and people started to head over to watch the sumo match at Emma and Karin's house. Their high school friends Ai, Kasumi, Setsuna, and Yuu arrived over the course of a half hour. Each one who entered got a shock, as Karin would open the door in just a red Michael Lang jersey that barely covered her privates. As far as anyone who entered could tell, she may as well have been wearing nothing underneath.

Before the match was to begin, a couple others showed up. They were older women from idol groups that Yuu had idolized, and they all had become friends from back when they were still school idols. Eli from Muse and Kanan from Aqours had both become good friends with Karin, and since they were free that day, they decided to stop by to chill and watch the match. Neither of them expected to see their friend in the outfit she was wearing.

"That's an... interesting choice of outfit," Eli remarked heading towards the living room. The flatscreen TV was on, tuned in to the match that was about to begin. The other girls were either sitting on the couch or standing around talking, but Eli noticed that they all kept glancing over at Karin, as is transfixed by her beauty. Honestly, she couldn't blame them. It was hard to look away.

"I lost a bet," Karin replied, grimacing slightly as the jersey started to ride up with the way she was walking. She tugged it down, trying her best to cover herself, but it was only a matter of time before something - or some _one_ \- exposed her. She was well aware of everyone staring at her. Honestly, it was something she was used to in general, but she had always been the one to choose her outfit. What they were staring at was under her control. Not today, though.

"You lost a bet to who? Emma?" Kanan could hardly believe that was the case. She'd gotten to know Emma pretty well, since she and Karin were together and all. As far as she could tell, Emma was a pretty easygoing girl, but she didn't seem to have a perverted bone in her body. Not that she thought the two of them were celibate or anything. She'd just considered Emma to be more like Ruby, in a way. Of course, if she even _thought_ that Ruby was having sex, Dia would read her mind and ride over to beat the sin out of her.

"She did." Emma came out from the kitchen, smiling with a slight blush on her face. Unlike her under-dressed partner, she was wearing her normal attire: a stark-white blouse that strained around her large bust, and a long blue skirt. "I told her that Switzerland could win." She had a large bowl of chips in her hands, which she set down on a folding table. "Karin, can you grab a couple drinks out of the fridge for Eli and Kanan?"

"Yeah," she sighed, heading towards the kitchen. She knew what Emma was doing, but she wasn't in a position to say no. While she went for the fridge, Eli and Kanan compulsively followed her, while Emma stayed in the living room to keep playing a good host. Of course, everyone knew something was up that they hadn't expected upon coming over that afternoon. They all watched Karin head into the kitchen, but it was Eli and Kanan who got the best show.

"What drinks do you want?" she called out without looking back. They answered her question, then stood together at the kitchen's entrance, watching as she made her way to the fridge. She opened it, then looked around for the sodas. Eventually she looked all the way down, and both of them swore they heard her sigh heavily. Then, with apparently no other option, she bent down to grab the sodas. As expected, that action caused her shirt to ride up, exposing her big ass clad in nothing but a deep blue thong.

Eli and Kanan stared blatantly, even if the actual sight was only visible for a measly few seconds. She shot back up, trying to wiggle her shirt back down while shutting the fridge door with her elbow. Turning to see the two older idols still staring at her, she started to blush as she headed over to them. They took the sodas with slight nods of thanks, their minds still full of her ass. Even though it wasn't visible anymore, it was seared into their brains. Emma was so lucky...

"Why don't you take a picture? It'll last longer," Karin remarked, crossing her arms under her chest. When Kanan started to pull her phone out of her jeans, she was forced to backtrack. "That was a joke, Kanan! A joke!" For a moment, Kanan almost still pulled her phone out, having been used to 'jokes' from Mari. Remembering that this was a completely different person, she just let her phone stay where it was and smiled.

"I think this is going to be a fun watch party." Frowning deeper, Karin left the kitchen, not having to turn around to know that Eli and Kanan were staring at her backside. Blushing deeper, she grabbed at her shirt again and tugged it down. It still felt like everything down there was exposed, though. They followed her into the living room, where again all eyes were on her. Hopefully the match would draw their attention away.

When it started, things did seem to settle down for a bit. She stood off to the side of the large couch, keeping herself against the wall and out of the way. Everybody else had taken a seat, their eyes glued to the screen. Either that or they were grabbing some snacks to chow down on. It allowed her to breathe a sigh of relief. As long as there wasn't anything she needed to do, she was golden.

"Karin?" She was pyrite. Grimacing, she turned to see Emma looking over at her with a soft smile on her face. However, there was a blush coating her cheeks too, which let her know that she was needed for less-innocent means. "Can you come help me with something please?" Shrugging to herself, Karin pushed herself off the wall and maneuvered around Eli's chair, standing in front of the big couch. Everyone's eyes seemed to be on her now. She'd never felt more exposed. Wearing a bikini to the beach, which covered _less_ than what she was wearing now, seemed more appropriate.

"Are you hungry?" Well, that wasn't a question Karin expected to be asked. She shrugged, feeling a bit peckish, but nothing major. It didn't seem like her answer mattered, though. With an increasing blush on her face, Emma grabbed her long skirt and started pulling it up, until the latter half of her legs were showing. "Wh-Why don't you come get a snack, then?"

Karin stared at Emma, her eyes wide as saucers. Having to walk around in just a jersey and a thong was one thing, but eating out her partner in front of all their friends? Well, she'd never expected Emma to be so bold. Considering the blush plastered on her face, this was probably a tough thing for her as well. Still, she wasn't the one having to debase herself in front of everyone. She felt a cold trickle running down her spine. Was she embarrassed, turned on... or both?

If she had been paranoid about everyone staring at her before, there was no doubt that it was happening now. She could physically see everyone's eyes on her and Emma, and no one seemed to know how to process it. Maybe they were thinking it was a joke, and Karin herself sort of thought the same, but she knew in her heart that it wasn't. The way Emma was staring at her was the same when she had been at one of those expat gatherings and came home buzzed and frisky.

Swallowing nervously, she went over until she was standing right in front of the couch. The two of them made eye contact, both clearly nervous. However, a bet had been made, and it was clear that Emma was trying to be more 'outgoing', as it were. To push away from it now wouldn't be proper, considering what Emma was trying to do for her. So she sunk down to her knees, her face growing redder as she felt the jersey lifting up.

Grabbing onto Emma's skirt, she lifted it enough so that she could slip underneath it. She let it fall down on her head, making the rest of the room disappear. It almost felt like she was all alone, but she knew better. The skirt was just a ruse, hiding the fact that every single person in the room was no doubt staring at her. At least she could hide herself and her activities beneath Emma's skirt. It made her glad that she always wore such prudish European clothing.

Doing her best to focus on the task at hand, she faced forward and focused. The light on the floor let her see Emma's panties dimly: plain, cotton-white panties. It was one of those little things that made Emma such a precious person. She had a body that so many women would kill for, yet she still wore such simple underwear. Ah well, it all looked the same removed from her body, anyway.

She reached for Emma's panties, grabbing onto the waistband. Emma lifted up her hips, allowing her to pull them down her legs and exposing her fully shaved snatch. Licking her lips, Karin got Emma's panties down to her ankles, putting her knees on top of them so she could get in as close as she could. She pushed her face in between Emma's thighs, inhaling her scent. It was clear just from that she was ready to go.

On the couch, Emma gasped as she felt Karin's breath on her pussy lips. She was blushing up a storm due to everyone watching her, but she was committed to this. There was no way anyone would consider her a prude now. She did her best to ignore all the stares, even with Kasumi staring like she was about to cream her panties just from the sight alone. Wiggling her feet, she got her panties off so she could spread her legs. That would give Karin more room to maneuver.

It indeed worked, and Karin was grateful. She grabbed onto Emma's thighs and stuck her tongue out, flicking it against Emma's clit. Immediately she spasmed, slapping her thighs against her face with enough force to nearly concuss her. At least death via thick thighs would be a worthwhile death. She kept up her licking as Emma simmered down, getting her tongue in between her wet folds and starting to have her 'snack'.

Moaning, Emma slowly looked around the room. Everybody was still staring in disbelief, though she could see the familiar haze of lust in some of their eyes. Yuu and Setsuna were trying their best to look away, embarrassed by the proceedings. However, Ai and Kasumi weren't even trying to hide the fact that they were staring. They were watching intently, both of them licking their lips. Eli and Kanan were watching too, standing close to each other with almost-unreadable expressions.

"Ai?" The blonde - well, one of the blondes, anyway - snapped to attention, tilting her head in confusion. "Come here, please." She could feel Karin stirring beneath her, her tongue no longer moving. She must've heard what she'd said and was wondering just what in the hell was going on. Ai too was confused, but she got off the couch and stood next to the loving couple. "Would you mind flipping Karin's jersey up?"

"Ai Ai!" Ai saluted, dropping to her knees behind Karin. She grabbed her jersey and pulled it up, holding it halfway up her back and staring straight down. Karin's big ass, clad in nothing but her thong, was now on full display, and there was nothing she'd rather be staring at. Honestly, no one else wanted to look anywhere else either. Kasumi immediately hopped off the couch, skidding next to Ai to stare like the pervert she undoubtedly was. While Yuu tried to pretend like it wasn't affecting her, she was clearly staring from her spot as well. Even Eli and Kanan drifted over to check it out, though they'd been the first to see it.

"Hey!" Karin yelped when she felt the jersey being pulled up. Now she was basically exposed, though at least her tits were hidden. None of them had to know that she wasn't wearing a bra. Biting down on her lip, she tried her best to ignore what was going on outside her little bubble. Emma was still needing her tongue, and she had to get herself back in the groove.

She pushed her tongue back in between Emma's folds, but she couldn't stop thinking about everyone staring at her. Panting, she started to wiggle her ass, swaying it back and forth for her audience. She swore she heard a quiet gasp, though she wasn't sure who it was from. Continuing to shake her ass, she got her tongue moving faster, properly feasting on her partner.

Behind her, without her knowledge, Ai lifted up her hand and showed it to Emma. She waved it around, silently asking permission for something. Emma blushed, knowing exactly what it was Ai was asking permission for. She nodded, and with a huge smile, Ai reared her hand back and spanked Karin hard. Karin yelped audibly from beneath Emma's skirt, her nose slamming into Emma's snatch. That had stung like a bitch!

"Slut!" Ai called out cheekily, giving her a second swat on the ass. Karin yelped again, her grip tightening on Emma's thighs. She was finding it hard to concentrate on eating Emma out when her ass was being spanked like that. Honestly, she wasn't used to being spanked. She was the one who tended to do the spanking. Emma seemed happy enough to be the recipient rather than the instigator, but it seemed that Ai was going to swap roles for the moment.

"Hey, Emma?" Emma looked down at Ai, her attention more focused without Karin eating her out. Of course, she'd rather be getting eaten out, if only to focus on something other than the embarrassing situation she was feeding, but it seemed what was happening was keeping Karin somewhat occupied. "Can we run a spanking train on your slutty woman?"

"Y-Yeah," Emma muttered, blushing. "But... Please don't touch anywhere else. Her... Her pussy is mine." If it wasn't obvious by now, her entire face going red made it well known that she was mortified by what she was saying. She'd never considered herself the jealous type, as her allowing Karin to shake her basically-naked ass in front of all their friends showed. However, she didn't feel comfortable with it going any farther than that. Karin was _her_ woman, after all, and only she should be touching her in her most sensitive of places. Her ass excluded, apparently.

"Hey, do I get a say in this?" Karin called from underneath Emma's skirt, knowing damn well that she _didn't_ get a say. If she'd won the bet, she would have, but alas... So she just had to sit there, stick her fat ass out, and take any spankings she could get. At least her pussy was safe from her friends' wandering hands. As much of a tease as she was, she didn't feel comfortable with anyone else touching her there. She was barely comfortable with what they were doing now. Her life was on a 'look, don't touch' basis, except for Emma. Emma was always allowed to touch her wherever and whenever she wanted.

"Karin, can you please keep eating me out?" Each embarrassing thing she said only made her blush grow deeper, and eventually it might just be permanently coloring her skin. It was something that needed to be said, though. Her pussy had only gotten a taste of Karin tasting it, and it was crying out for more. She knew that what she was allowing to happen was a big distraction, but she hoped that Karin could push past it. At least a little bit.

She did try. Karin hunkered down, stuck her ass out like a good slut, and got back to eating Emma out. Her tongue circled around Emma's walls, lapping at her juices and wiggling it around down to her more sensitive areas. However, her concentration was continuously tested by the repeated smacks whaled down upon her poor ass. The next person to smack her ass, Kasumi, was obvious because of her inability to keep herself quiet. After that, she had no idea who was giving her butt a beating.

"Gods, I've been dreaming of this since I was in high school," Kasumi crowed, slapping her open palm down on Karin's ass. She yelped and surged forward, but tried her best to keep eating Emma out. "Wow, it doesn't jiggle like I thought it would. Hey Karin, does Emma's ass jiggle like jello?" That made Karin feel more embarrassed than she thought she would, and also mildly offended. There was nothing wrong with her ass, thank you very much. It was bootylicious beyond belief! Just ask anyone at the beach.

"Kasumi..." Emma hid her face, wondering if she could say out loud that Kasumi was going to lose her spanking privileges. Yes, her butt _did_ jiggle like jello. Once, Karin had spanked her hard enough that it had jiggled for a good fifteen seconds. Kasumi didn't need to know that, though. Luckily, it seemed the society of spankers were there to keep their weirder member in line.

"Don't hog all the ass, Kass-sumi," Ai chortled, getting a long eyeroll from Kasumi. That was followed by a yelp as she was pushed over, and Ai dragged Setsuna over. She had been quiet that whole time, only having just gotten off the couch to see the full moon. "You wanna get your idol hands on that ass we all idolize?" Ai bumped Setsuna's shoulder, grinning from ear to ear.

"I..." Setsuna looked like she was debating heavily whether she should do this or not. The blush on her face showed she was at least somewhat embarrassed, similar to the two women who were actually involved in the activity itself. However, she kept raising her hand and staring at Karin's ass, as if she was preparing to spank it. Finally, after some encouragement from the spanking instigator herself, Setsuna let her hand come down on Karin's ass. It wasn't as hard as from Ai or Kasumi, but she could still feel it.

Even Yuu came over to join the party. Of course, she was less of a spanker and more of a grabber, so she grabbed and squeezed Karin's ass. Clearly, she wasn't as critical of it as Kasumi was. Emma could see a look in her eyes that reminded her of when they first met. She must _really_ be into grabbing ass. Then again, could any of them in the room blame her? 

Beneath the skirt, Karin was trying to tune out the constant spanks on her ass. It seemed as if everyone in the room was giving it to her, though. There were barely any seconds where she _wasn't_ getting spanked, making her yelp and cry out. One of them was especially harsh, and she had a feeling it was Ai. Regardless, she had to do her best to let the spanks happen and focus on eating her woman out.

Digging her nails into Emma's thick thighs, she shoved her face into her snatch, pressing her nose against her clit. She heard Emma squeal above her, so she ground her nose down hard while her tongue explored every inch of Emma's pussy she could reach. Though she kept jumping forward due to the repeated smacks on her ass, she was able to bunker down and give Emma the tongue-lashing she deserved.

Emma leaned back on the couch, whimpering as Karin finally stuck with the pussy-eating program. Normally, she would close her eyes while Karin was eating her out. She'd play with her breasts too. Instead, her hands were grabbing onto the couch cushions, her eyes focused on their friends forcibly spanking her partner. It was a sight she'd never even considered before, but she had to admit that it was extremely hot.

There was another sight that was equally as unexpected and perhaps equally as hot. Both Eli and Kanan had gotten down to spank Karin with the others, but only a couple times apiece. Now the two of them were standing behind their younger counterparts, next to each other and looking between themselves and the scene in front of them. Emma began to notice their gazes lingering on each other, but it still made her gasp loudly when they turned to each other and their lips met.

She had not expected two idols that she'd watched years ago, when she'd become infatuated with the idea of idols, to start making out in her living room, but there they all were. As far as she could tell, she was the only one who had noticed, so she was the only one privy to Eli and Kanan kissing each other. Their hands were exploring each other's bodies, tentatively at first. Perhaps this was the first time they'd done something like this together, and they were just drawn together by the sexually-charged atmosphere she and Karin had brought. She could only imagine how Setsuna would react seeing them if she just turned around for a second.

However, everyone was focused on Karin's ass, so only Emma was watching the two older women get frisky with each other. While they were kissing, they started to unbutton each other's jeans. Once unzipped, their jeans fell down their legs, giving Emma a full view of their panties. Eli's were a cutesy sky blue, while Kanan's were a deeper, navy blue. They were fully making out now, as if they had completely forgotten where they were. Maybe they had, and they didn't know that someone was watching them. That was fine with Emma, who was getting extremely turned on.

Karin was also getting turned on, though for different reasons. Her ass was stinging like a motherfucker, but it had reached a point where she was enjoying it. Every smack across her cheeks made her moan into Emma's pussy, and she had reached some sort of zen-like state that allowed her to get spanked and eat Emma out without delay. Her tongue was going crazy in Emma's pussy, swirling around and thrusting in and out, lifting up to attack her clit. It felt like her entire body was surrounded in sex, and she just had to keep shaking her sore, abused ass for her friends to enjoy.

Emma was moving around on the couch, whimpering and moaning as Karin was getting her closer to orgasm. That, combined with the secondary show, was driving her towards the edge at a rapid pace. Eli and Kanan had their hands in each other's panties, clearly fingering each other and moaning into each other's mouths. She bucked her hips up against Karin's face, her mouth open but no words coming out.

"Holy shit!" Kasumi was the first one of their friends to realize that something was going on behind them. Her declaration garnered the attention of the other girls, who finally turned away from Karin's ass to see what was going on. All of their jaws dropped when they saw Eli and Kanan touching each other right in front of them. None of them had ever thought they'd see something like that in their lifetimes. Setsuna in particular seemed starstruck. Emma's eyes widened as she saw her hand start to drift down beneath her skirt.

While Karin had reached that zen mode, she definitely was able to concentrate further when her ass was free of hands all over it. It was surely going to be bright red for awhile, but she didn't mind. With her eyes shut, she drew herself as close as she could get to Emma, eating her out with her starving tongue. Emma was bucking wildly, squeezing her head in between her thighs. She could tell that she was close.

Getting eaten out had her on the edge, but it was seeing Eli and Kanan take off their shirts that did it for her. They grabbed each other's shirts, Eli pulling Kanan's off before getting the same treatment, and tossed them aside. Neither of them seemed to notice all the stares on them as they stood there in their bras and panties. Both of their matching colored bras were doing their best to contain the large, heavy breasts they had. Seeing the two of them squish their breasts together as they pulled each other close, kissing like nothing else mattered, was what pushed Emma over the edge.

"Karinnn!!!" She screamed as she came, slamming her crotch right in Karin's face. Her body writhed violently, her nails digging into the couch cushions. Her eyes were filled with the sight of Eli and Kanan furiously fingering each other, while her mind was inundated with the thought of Karin beneath her skirt, getting her face plastered with her juices. It was hard to think of many moments before this one that had felt this good. To be fair, it was hard to think of _anything_ but what was happening right now.

When she finished cumming, she slumped back against the couch, panting heavily as her chest heaved up and down. That had been one of the most pleasurable experiences in her life, and being in a relationship with an extraordinarily hot woman, that was saying something. Trying to come down from the incredible high her body was going through, she found her half-lidded eyes drifting back over to Eli and Kanan. That sight got her stirring again.

"This is good enough to pay for," Ai said, eyes glued to the two horny women. They were moaning without a care in the world, fingers flexing inside each other's panties. Their breasts were rubbing against the other's, which was definitely a sight for sore eyes. On occasion, she could see their tongues dancing against their lips in a lovely mating display. If only they would turn slightly so she could properly see at least one of their panty-clad asses.

"What the hell is going on?" Karin got out from under Emma's skirt, trying to figure out what had garnered people's attention. She turned, quim all over her lips, and her jaw dropped as well. "Holy hell..." Her eyes were bugging out upon seeing Eli and Kanan fingerfucking each other. Seeing Setsuna actively fingering herself to the sight, she was just getting bombarded with one surprise after another. It wouldn't end there.

"This is too exciting to sit here and do nothing! Come here, Kasumi!" Before Kasumi could figure out what was going on, Ai had tackled her to the floor and started kissing her deeply. She didn't even give Kasumi a chance to reciprocate before grabbing at her body with her greedy hands. With that going on, Setsuna's eyes were bouncing between two great idols making out and two of her friends doing the same. Her fingers were pumping furiously underneath her skirt. Only Yuu wasn't doing anything, but she was certainly watching everything going on with wide eyes and antsy fingers.

"Incredible," Karin murmured, seeing her friends all getting it on, either with themselves or with each other. Somehow, their own sexual energy had seemingly transferred to everyone in the room, causing them to fuck unrestrained. She could hardly take her eyes off of them all, but she was eventually able to look up at Emma. Her eyes were wide and filled with lust, twitching while she stared at all the lovemaking going on. Seeing her staring like that was surprisingly intense. It made her pussy throb.

She stood up, her reddened ass still fully exposed. However, the others were too preoccupied to stare at it. "Come on, Emma." She reached down and grabbed Emma's hand, pulling her onto her feet. "Let's go to the bedroom. This is really hot, but I want to see _you_ naked. Right now." Without waiting for a response, she pulled Emma out of the living room and into the bedroom, leaving her underwear behind.

They left the room without anyone noticing. The others were too busy with each other, making out, touching each other, or in Yuu's case, watching it all go down. More clothes were starting to come off, and moans were filling the room with their intoxicating sound. They would soon be joined by the sounds of their hosts, coming from their room as they resumed their kinky lovemaking. None of them were thinking about how exposed they were, or how awkward it would be to talk about it after it was all said and done. What they cared about was getting some hot women naked and fucking them until none of them could walk anymore.

All the while, the sumo match played on the TV: the reason everyone had come over in the first place. Not a single person bothered to watch it.


End file.
